The present invention relates to an imaging device and a method for pressing a script in place in the imaging device.
Imaging devices, in general, are provided with a script scale (script positioning plate) for determining the proper position of a script. The script scale is configured to project from the level of the upper surface of a script glass plate (script setting plate) for properly positioning the script. That is, position of the script can be determined by driving the script against the projecting script scale. Conventionally, the script scale was fixed immovably, and the fixed projection caused the problem that the script floated up above the glass surface near the script scale and could not be copied well.
FIG. 6 is a schematic diagram that illustrates a conventional imaging device. Reference numeral 1 refers to a script scale, 2 to a script glass plate, 7 to a script, and 9 to a script-pressing cover. The script scale 1 is configured to project from the level of the upper surface of the script glass 2, and position of the script is determined by driving the script 7 against this projecting portion. However, since the script scale protrudes and disturbs the script-pressing cover to get into close contact with the script near the script scale, the script is liable to float up there. As a result, there is produced a difference in distance from the script to a script scanner between the area near the script scale and the other area. If the difference exceeds the visible depth of focus of the scanner, image noise (blurring of image) is generated.
Accordingly, in order to reduce image noise produced near the script scale, distance between the scanner and the script had to be kept constant with a high level of accuracy. If, however, the script scale projects less, it makes it difficult to properly position the script.
An imaging device employing an automatic script feeder also involved a similar problem involving generation of image noise. FIGS. 5A and 5B illustrate functions of an automatic script feeder. In these drawings, reference numeral 1 designates a script scale, 2 a script glass plate, 7 a script, and 8 an automatic script feeder. The member 8a of the automatic script feeder is a conveyer belt. The conveyer belt 8a is provided to overlie the script scale 1 and the script glass plate 2. FIG. 5A illustrates the function of transporting the script 7 onto the script glass plate 2 by the conveyor belt 8a of the automatic script feeder 8, and FIG. 5B illustrates the function of placing the script 7 in a proper position relative to the script scale 1. There are several types of automatic script feeders. The illustrated feeder is of a kind that drives the script onto the script glass plate by the conveyor belt. That is, the illustrated feeder operates to first transport the script 7 onto the script glass plate 2 by the conveyor belt 8a of the automatic script feeder 8 (FIG. 5A), then place it in a proper position relative to the script scale 1 (FIG. 5B), and then transport it to a script discharge port after reading it. This type of device is advantageous in not requiring an additional script scanner exclusive for the automatic script feeder and enabling the entire imaging device to be manufactured at a low cost. Also in this case, however, since the script scale projects, the script is liable to float up near the script scale and invites the problem of image noise (FIG. 6). Here again, if the script scale is made to project less, it makes it difficult to properly position the script.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an imaging device which generates less image noise near a script positioning plate (script scale), allows a script to easily sit in a proper position, enables the use of an automatic script feeder, and can be manufactured at a low cost.
According to the invention, there is provided an imaging device comprising:
a script setting plate for setting thereon a script to be read;
a script positioning plate located near one end of said script setting plate and supported for up-and-down movements around a second axis approximately intersecting with a first axis connecting said one end of the script setting plate and the other end thereof to selectively take a first position or a second position, such that, in said first position, said script positioning plate lies horizontally in a level for an upper surface thereof to be higher than an upper surface of said script setting plate and makes a level difference between said upper surfaces, and in said second position, said script positioning plate makes substantially no level difference between said upper surfaces;
a script positioning plate supporter selectively taking a support position under said script positioning plate in said first position for supporting same from the bottom thereof or a support release position shifted nearer to said other end to permit a downward rotation of said script positioning plate to said second position, said script positioning plate supporter taking said support position in a standby period ready for reading a script, and taking said support release position in a period for a actually reading a script; and
a script-pressing cover extending over said script positioning plate and said script setting plate to guide a script against said script setting plate.